


Sin

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: Sin & Salvation [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Desire is a madness, and my madness is directed at you...
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Sin & Salvation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861966
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Sin

**DISCLAIMER:** The Devil Wears Prada and its characters belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. No infringement intended.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The first of a pair of stories, the second of which will be called _Salvation_. This first one is from Miranda's POV. The summary is taken from a song by Caroline Lavelle. Everything Cheyne's fault, of course. However, I wrote this story for my readers. They want, so they shall have!   
  


**Sin**

  
**By The Raven**

"Emily."

Miranda Priestly said just loud enough for her voice to carry to the outer office where her assistants were situated. She never raised her voice. She never had to. Miranda jumped for no one, everyone jumped for her.

Her assistant arrived almost immediately at her door.

"Yes, Miranda?"

The Englishwoman said with a good degree of confidence and poise. As well she should. Emily had been working for her long enough that she should be able to function no matter what Miranda asked of her, or what sort of mood Miranda was in.

"Get me Andrea Sachs' contact information. Home, work, parents, friends. Everything."

Miranda said quietly, ignoring the shocked look on Emily's face. The young woman concealed it well, much to her credit. However, Miranda did not really care if her assistant was shocked or how she felt about it.

"That's all."

Miranda said and turned back to her work.

Of course, she could easily look these things up herself, but she had assistants for a reason. Miranda refused to entertain the idea that perhaps she was nervous about looking up her wayward former assistant. Getting Emily to find her meant that Miranda could ignore her thoughts for just a little while longer.

However, as she worked, Miranda could not help but remember back to the recent past, when Andrea Sachs had been at her side. In her life. Possibly on her way to taking over Runway from her some day. This had been before it all went wrong.

How had it gone wrong? Why had it gone wrong?

Miranda was usually so very good at extrapolating and calculating and manipulating situations so that she did not need to worry about unpredictable outcomes, especially if those outcomes would displease her.

More importantly, why did she care?

Why did she care about a woman half her age who had disappointed her so? Who had failed to fulfil her expectations? Why did she care or even think about someone she had not seen in several months?

It was all so unacceptable. Yet Miranda was compelled to follow her feelings. She was compelled to find Andrea again. If only to ask her why...

If only life could somehow be just a little simple and somewhat easy.

* * *

Emily outdid herself. She had the information that Miranda required just after lunch.

"Thank you."

Miranda said, knowing that the exceptionally rare words would mean a great deal to her assistant. Sometimes a little sugar was in order. Miranda Priestly knew this better than anyone. Entire legions of people lived to please her. They existed to receive her approval.

Miranda was well aware of the power she possessed. It was heady, but it was also necessary. The fashion industry was an industry, after all. A business. And so was Runway. As such it was not for the feint hearted...

Glancing down at the sheet of paper that Emily had presented her with, Miranda took in the information briefly. She would have more time when she got home to absorb it properly, but for now she needed to get back to work.

Carefully folding the paper and tucking it into her bag, she turned back to the Book and tried to refocus her thoughts. It was phenomenally hard, though. For some reason Andrea Sachs was preoccupying her thoughts and the thoughts would not leave her alone. Why was this, and what could she do about it?

It seemed that the only logical course of action was to seek out Andrea and finally clear the air between them. Miranda suspected that reality would be much more complicated. When she had crossed paths with Andrea some time ago, by accident, Miranda had been surprised by the force of her reaction. It was that reaction that had finally come to a head and that had subsequently lead to this.

The thoughts that plagued her, pleased her. Andrea Sachs it seemed haunted her. Not because of her formerly atrocious fashion sense. Not because of her inherent beauty. No, something about the younger woman had gotten under her skin.

From the moment they had met, by accident, Miranda had been fascinated. She would never admit it under torture of course, but privately, she had spent a great deal of time studying the reasons for her fascination, her obsession. The glimpses of the person that she had seen in Andrea, and the times that she had let down her guard around the other woman, had been startling for Miranda.

However, now was not the time for woolgathering. Miranda forced herself to focus and make a concentrated effort to tune out her distracting thoughts...

She was mostly successful, for now anyway...

* * *

By the time Miranda got home that evening, she had almost managed to convince herself that she was actually not desperate to see her former assistant. That is until she sat down in her study after dinner and having put her children to bed.

Now, surrounded by peace and quiet, with no distractions, no demands, no phone calls and no prying eyes or ears, the full force of her seeming obsession came to bear.

Miranda glanced at the time. It was obscenely late to call anyone, but Andrea was not just anyone. The thought toyed with her as she smoothed the piece of paper with Andrea's information out before her.

Could she do this?

Would she do this?

She was Miranda Priestly. She did not need anyone, everyone needed her. So why was this going on in her mind?

Madness.

Snatching up her phone, Miranda entered a phone number, her thumb toying over the call button as she mused her options, her reasons, her sanity.

Andrea was not just anyone. She was the exception to many rules. A person in many ways closer to Miranda than many other had ever been. Even her former husbands, and people she would call best friend...

Emily had been with her much longer than Andrea ever had been, but she did not consider herself to be close to Emily in the same way. She liked Emily, valued her. Wanted her to succeed and had plans to get the young woman ahead in life, but she was not close to Emily. Not in the same way that she was close to Andrea.

Her thumb descended on the call button and she raised the phone to her ear, her heart pounding in anticipation.

Would Andrea answer? Was this number actually valid?

Miranda's internal musings were cut short by the sound of the phone being answered, and then she head the voice that she remembered speak.

"Miranda?"

Andrea's voice was the same, perhaps a shade more grown up, but it was the same. Her tone was not cold or angry. It was hesitant, curious, almost warm.

Curious.

* * *

"Andrea."

Miranda answered after a heartbeat. She was unable to mask her voice, but then it had never made any difference to Andrea. The other woman could read her like a book, no matter what Miranda had done to try to stop it from happening. Andrea was unique in this gift. Miranda realised in a flash of inspiration that this was something she had missed. Someone who knew her, and who accepted her, even when she was being impossible. She wanted to be understood and Andrea offered her this.

"Um, how are you?"

Andrea finally said, after a pregnant pause.

"Small talk, Andrea?"

Miranda heard herself answer, despite herself.

"I'm fine, since you asked. How are you?"

Miranda cringed inwardly, wondering if she could probably be any more ridiculous sounding. Small talk with Andrea seemed so absurd.

"What is it, Miranda?"

Andrea finally said, dispensing with the nonsense.

What was it? Miranda wondered as she moved from her desk to sit on a more comfortable chair, cradling the phone to her ear as she moved.

"I suppose I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Miranda finally offered.

"Bullshit, Miranda. You don't do social niceties. What do you want?"

The attitude surprised Miranda, yet it did not. Andrea always had a spark about her, a drive. A passion. It was intriguing. Fascinating even.

And Miranda realised in another flash of inspiration that it was exceptionally rare for her to be fascinated with someone as she had been and apparently still was with Andrea.

"You need me to tell you, Andrea? I thought you could read my mind."

Miranda said quietly, willing the younger woman to figure it out over the phone. It was not in Miranda's nature to bare all or be emotional, not in any setting. This was going to be very hard and she was sorely tempted to simply hang up on Andrea.

She suspected however, that if she did, she would truly sever the final thread that still joined them somehow. That would be unacceptable. Wholly unacceptable, actually.

* * *

There was silence on the phone while Andrea appeared to be considering Miranda's words, making Miranda wonder if she had pushed too hard.

It was absurd. That she would think of such things. Things that she never considered with anyone else, ever. But here she was, on the phone with someone she at once felt so close to, but also barely knew.

"It's late, Miranda and I have to work tomorrow very early. Do you think we could continue this conversation at a more reasonable hour?"

Andrea finally said, her tone much warmer than it had been at the start of the conversation. Miranda sensed no deceit in it. It appeared to be simply that Andrea was tired and needed her rest and would prefer to devote proper attention to Miranda.

Only Andrea seemed to be able to make Miranda feel like she was being given actual attention, versus attention she merely got due to her power, or money, or fame.

"You can call me tomorrow, if you like, Andrea. Whenever it suits you."

Miranda said quietly.

"Ok, I will. Goodnight, Miranda."

The words were soft, like a caress to Miranda's ears.

"Goodnight, Andrea."

Miranda answered and waited for the other woman to hang up first before she closed her phone and set it to charge.

It was time for bed. Miranda vowed to herself that she would actually get some sleep tonight. She wanted to be at her best for tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Miranda found herself sitting at her desk, staring at her phone and willing it to ring.

This was ridiculous, like she was a teenager with a crush.

Thankfully she was working on a deadline and there was plenty to distract her. Endless streams of people, phone calls, questions, demands, dates, meetings. However, the one person she wanted to speak to, was not calling her, or demanding her time.

Not yet anyway...

However, just after lunch when she was sitting down with Nigel and Emily, her phone rang. It was almost unheard of for Miranda Priestly to answer her phone during a meeting, or if she was busy, no matter how informal a meeting it was or even if she was merely busy drinking coffee. That was what assistants were for.

However, Miranda had set her phone to inform her via a custom ring tone when the call was coming from one of the numbers that Andrea might use.

Now she was faced with a choice, as the phone rang a second time. Did she answer, and break convention? Or did she ignore it, and risk alienating Andrea once and for all.

She was Miranda Priestly. She owed explanations to no one.

"That's all."

She said softly to her employees, and dismissed them, taking her phone from her desk and mentally composing herself to answer it.

After a shocked millisecond, Emily and Nigel made tracks and left her office in the blink of an eye. Miranda ignored their departure and answered her phone.

"Hello Andrea."

She said much more calmly than she felt into the phone, anticipation rising in her once more. What was going on with her?

* * *

"Are you free this evening?"

Andrea asked without any preamble.

Miranda pulled the phone from her ear and stared at it for a moment, before returning it to her ear.

"Yes. Or well, I have no plans. Home. Girls. Work."

Miranda said into the phone quietly.

"I have to go out and do an interview in a little bit, but I would really like to talk to you without interruptions."

Andrea said, and Miranda could hear papers being shuffled in the background, no doubt as the younger woman got ready to leave.

"Would you like to meet someplace?"

Miranda finally asked after the silence seemed to drag on for a while.

"You're a little too famous for that, Miranda."

Andrea suggested, mirth colouring her tone.

Pursing her lips, Miranda sighed mentally. Andrea was right. If they went out, there would never be any peace and quiet for them to talk in.

"You can come to the townhouse, if you like."

Miranda said before she could stop herself. Almost at once she wanted to take back her words, but her pride forbade her.

"Ok. I can be there by seven, is that alright?"

Andrea's answer was instant, which was heartening for Miranda.

"Yes."

Miranda said firmly.

"See you then. Bye Miranda."

Andrea said, and by now Miranda could hear traffic in the background. Andrea was obviously outside, possibly looking to hail a cab.

"Goodbye, Andrea."

Miranda said and closed her phone.

She looked around her office. She needed to get as much work as possible done in order to get home in good time, and also so she would not have so much to do at home.

It was time to get started. But, first she would make sure that she had what she needed to be the perfect hostess when Andrea showed up at her door. The anticipation of that, make Miranda's stomach erupt in butterflies.

It was truly a new sensation for Miranda. Again she pondered the effect that Andrea seemed to have on her. It seemed so powerful and overwhelming, but at the same time, Miranda could not get enough of it. The paradox of it was intriguing.

By the time seven o'clock rolled around that evening, Miranda felt like she had not stopped all day. Between tying off endless loose ends at Runway, taking care of her family, and also ensuring that the evening with Andrea would go without a hitch, what Miranda really wanted was five minutes of time to regroup.

Thankfully, Andrea's presence had never been difficult to handle. Sure she could be sloppy, unfathomably obtuse, and violently unfashionable, but the person that was Andrea Sachs was actually very easy to be with.

As the doorbell rung precisely at seven, Miranda was very relieved that her guest of the evening was Andrea, even though she felt a little trepidation as to how the evening would possibly pan out.

The smooth door handle turned easily under her hand, and a moment later, she was looking at the woman who had haunted her dreams and her realities for what felt like forever.

"Andrea."

Miranda said after a moment, stepping aside to quickly allow the younger woman in, whatever inspections and small talk that needed to occur, could happen in her hallway, away from prying eyes.

"Hi, Miranda."

Andrea said, her voice seeming to caress Miranda's ears. Miranda fought off a blush as Andrea stepped by her, the scent of her perfume tickling Miranda's nose with its subtlety. Intrigued despite herself, Miranda closed the door and turned to look at Andrea fully.

The butterflies were by now stampeding in her stomach...

* * *

Andrea was as radiant, and as beautiful as Miranda had remembered her being. That is, once Andrea had developed a sense of fashion and had gotten a hair style, her beauty had been revealed to Miranda. It had been somewhat of a shock, that the dowdy young woman she had hired on a whim, was actually not at all plain in her looks.

Or her person...

Miranda had always seen the potential and the drive, in Andrea. That had never been a question mark. Miranda would not have hired her if the young woman had not possessed something that set her apart and caught Miranda's eye.

However, right now, faced with the object of her unspoken obsession, Miranda found herself to be at a loss as to what to do next.

"Come and sit down, so we can talk. Would you like something to drink? Coffee, tea? Something stronger?"

Miranda said as she guided Andrea towards her sitting room, determined to have some normalcy, even in this somewhat extraordinary situation. After so long without seeing or communicating with Andrea, it felt almost odd to have the other woman in her home.

Almost.

It also felt so right. Something which Miranda was going to have to think about when she had some free time to herself...

As they entered the room, Miranda indicated one of the seats and watched as Andrea gracefully sat down. The younger woman had obviously been practising at how to move and walk in more high fashion clothes. She was dressed to impress, and Miranda was suitably impressed. If only Andrea would start babbling, this silence was so unlike her.

"Coffee is fine. Maybe later we can go for something stronger."

Andrea said quietly, her large dark eyes seeming to bore through Miranda.

"Very well."

* * *

As they sat down to finally talk, and to drink their coffee, Miranda prepared herself for what she thought for certain would be a prolonged dissection of past events. She never enjoyed this sort of thing, but it was necessary in this case.

"I would ask you how you have been, but I can see you have been well. Also, before we can talk like normal human beings, I think we need to clear the air."

Andrea offered after taking a sip of her coffee, the boldness of her statement coming as somewhat of a surprise to Miranda.

"Yes, this is true. I'll start..."

Miranda said, summoning up her courage.

"Why did you leave? And don't say it was Nigel. There was more to it than that."

To her credit, Andrea did not flinch at Miranda's rather blunt words.

There was a long pause in which Miranda wondered if Andrea was going to answer.

"I left because of you, Miranda."

Andrea finally said.

"Me?"

Miranda said, her mind trying to turn over just what on earth Andrea meant.

"Yes. You."

"You drove me crazy. I could not understand you. I was too close to you, yet never close enough. When I left, I left for my own sanity. It was only after I left that I began to understand why you drove me mad."

Andrea said in a rush.

"Please don't tell me you were being driven mad by working for me. You are not so foolish, Andrea."

Miranda said in a huff.

"I didn't say working for you, Miranda. You were a hard boss, but that did not matter. I said: I left because of you. You. Miranda. Not working for you, not because of Runway, but because of you."

Andrea said, turning back to her coffee, no doubt to give Miranda ample time to formulate some sort of response to the statement.

"Just what do you mean? I drove you mad? Personally? And you felt that you had to leave in order to save your sanity? I don't understand..."

Miranda finally said, rising up from her seat to walk to the window that overlooked her tiny backyard, her mind whirling with Andrea's words. She had to know what the other woman meant by them, but she could no force her to talk.

She had to be patient, and hope that Andrea would open up and speak her mind.

Miranda needed her to do this, even if it took all night. All week. All month. She needed to have the answers to her questions.

Turning back to Andrea, she lifted an eyebrow and waited, hoping against hope that her former employee would give her answers tonight.

* * *

The seconds seemed to tick by like hours, as Miranda waited for Andrea to say something. Andrea seemed to be struggling to find the right words, but Miranda had confidence that her patience would be rewarded.

"There is something about you, Miranda. Even now, as I sit here, I feel it. I feel like I am being drawn into you, and that if I don't run, I will drown."

Andrea paused to take a break and Miranda willed herself to let the other woman finished, even if she was shocked as to what was being said.

"That is why I left, Miranda. I was drowning in you."

Andrea did not seem to realise how this must have sounded, but at least it was out in the open.

"Drowning in me?"

Miranda asked, as she moved closer to Andrea, finally acknowledging her desire to be near her former assistant.

"Yes."

Andrea answered simply.

Somewhat flummoxed, Miranda sat down and reached for Andrea's downcast case, her fingers slipping along smooth skin before lifting the strong chin that she remembered.

"I won't drown you, Andrea, if you learn to swim."

Miranda said as she looked into the dark brown eyes of the woman before her. Miranda could not fathom why she was doing what she was doing. It was too late now, though. Anyway, once she, Miranda Priestly, made up her mind about something, she always took the metaphorical bull by the horns and gave it her all.

This was such an occasion...

The moment was electric, and Miranda experienced an epiphany of sorts. This pent up feeling, this obsession that she had for Andrea, was not just due to some misguided notion of honour or because she had to know the truth. No. When she looked into the dark eyes of the other woman, Miranda saw it clearly.

Desire.

As soon as she saw it, she realised that it was a mirror of what she herself was feeling. Could this be? How could this be?

"I know."

Andrea said, interrupting Miranda's thoughts.

"I have learned to swim now."

Andrea continued, giving Miranda a glimpse into something that Miranda instantly decided she wanted. Miranda Priestly always, always, got what she wanted.

But what did she want?

The answer was simple. She wanted Andrea.

If only it was that simple in reality.

"Stop over thinking, Miranda."

Andrea finally said, moving her hand to grasp the hand that Miranda had forgotten on Andrea's face. Without conscious thought, Miranda entwined her fingers with Andrea's and a small part of her began to relax. If nothing else, this was out in the open now, sort of, and it was up to them to decide what would happen next.

* * *

"Are you hungry?"

Miranda asked suddenly. Andrea had probably not had the time to eat properly yet, and Miranda knew that her for her former assistant, food was important.

"A little."

Andrea admitted with a smile.

"Well then, we shall have to eat them."

With the words, Miranda rose and excused herself to speak with her housekeeper. A nice, light, informal dinner was in order. Also, it would give her a respite so that she could think.

Suddenly there was this new development. At once, somewhat shocking, but also not at all surprising. If Miranda was honest with herself, she knew that this had been inevitable, assuming that she and Andrea could work out their differences, that is.

Returning to the sitting room, she found Andrea perusing the bookshelf, curiosity and pleasure displayed openly on her face.

When she turned, Miranda could see her expression shift. The look drew Miranda in and made her wonder what they should do next. Perhaps she should be blunt and just ask.

"What do we do now?"

Miranda asked, moving closer to Andrea.

She could see surprise flicker across the other woman's face. It amused her darkly that Andrea would still be surprised after all this time at how forward Miranda could be.

"That depends."

Andrea said when Miranda had come to a halt in front of her.

"On what?"

Miranda asked, despite herself.

"On wether we do what we want to do, or what we think we should do?"

Andrea replied at once.

Miranda concealed her surprise only through years of practise in concealing her emotions. After all, cultivating a poker face was very important in her line of work.

"And just what do you want to do?"

Miranda asked in a low voice, feeling a tension fill the air around them.

"I want to do this."

Andrea said.

Before Miranda could formulate a reply, or really react at all, Andrea had closed the gap between them. Miranda felt like someone had nailed her to the floor as her fight or flight instinct was triggered. Ignoring it, she watched in fascination as Andrea seemed to be studying her. A moment later, the other woman leaned forward and brushed her lips against Miranda's.

When Miranda felt the pressure of Andrea's lips against her own, her mind exploded into a myriad of thoughts and sensations.

It was absurd.

It was impossible.

It would never work.

It was what she wanted.

The last thought was easily louder than the rest of the cacophony.

Miranda pulled Andrea to her and opened herself up to the kiss. Even if this was all there ever would be, she wanted it to be something she would remember always.

No half-baked kissing was to be done here tonight. Thank you very much!

When the contact became firmer, Miranda felt something inside of her break loose. Something that had been repressed for too long. Andrea's mouth opened under her's and Miranda stopped thinking as her blood began to boil.

Opening her mouth, she committed to the kiss and felt herself swept away by it. The taste of Andrea's mouth was intoxicating, and Miranda gasped as passion flooded her body. Andrea answered with a moan from deep inside her chest, the softness of her mouth becoming demanding now as their tongues and teeth clashed.

Miranda managed to gather her senses enough to pull away before they fainted from lack of oxygen. Gasping, she realised that if they did not stop now, she would not be able to stop.

Right now, the carnal part of her brain was taking control. Miranda wanted to rip off Andrea's clothing, so that she could know if the rest of her skin tasted as good as her mouth. When she looked at Andrea's flushed face and kiss swollen lips, Miranda knew that she would never settle for just this, ever.

And Miranda Priestly always got what she wanted...

* * *

It took a few moments for Miranda to realise that someone was knocking on the door to the sitting room. Inwardly dishevelled, and outwardly aroused, Miranda tried to school her features and turned towards the door.

Her housekeeper entered and announced that dinner was ready.

Oh yes, food.

Then maybe Miranda could dismiss her housekeeper for the evening, and turned her attention back to Andrea properly. It occurred to her briefly that perhaps she was assuming too much, but judging by the expression on Andrea's face, she was not. The two of them moved to the dining room and a comfortable silence fell while they ate, albeit somewhat distractedly.

Now that she was slowly emerging from her desire drugged daze, Miranda watched Andrea and considered what had just happened. Had this been the reason for so much tension when Andrea had worked for her? Had the tension actually been sexual? Hard to say...

Perhaps.

However, dinner was now done and cleared away, and shortly the house would be empty except for Andrea and herself, the twins having announced sleep over plans earlier in the day. Something Miranda was at once glad for, but sad for. She liked having her children around, and if Andrea was going to even be simply her friend, it was important that they learned to get along with each other.

"What are you thinking about?"

Andrea suddenly asked, breaking the easy quiet that they were sharing.

"About you."

Miranda said simply, rising from her seat and moving towards Andrea.

"We need to decide what we do from here. There are still unresolved things to discuss, but if we want to, we can make all the time in the world for them. Right now, I am not sure I am up to discussing when you worked for me, or Paris, or much of anything."

Miranda finished talking as she came to a stop in front of Andrea's chair.

"Just what are you up to then?"

Andrea asked, her voice low, almost sultry in its quality. The sound sent a shiver up Miranda's body.

What indeed?

* * *

The consequences of what they might do next, were profound even if they were not negative in any way. Andrea was half her age. Obviously she was a woman... Never mind the whole startling nature of the whole thing. At this stage in her life, with so many failed relationships and so much time and effort going into her work, she barely had enough left over for her children.

Could she spare any of her free time on a dalliance like this?

Would it be a dalliance?

No. It would not be a mere dalliance. This connection that she shared with Andrea was more profound than that. It had always been there, from the moment they had met. A fateful day. To be sure.

Now as she stood only inches away from the object, no, the subject of her desire, she decided to throw caution to the wind. As if she could resist anyway.

But if they were going to do this, there had some be some sort of groundwork. Agreed upon parameters of how they would conduct themselves when not in the privacy of either of their homes, or in front of others. Miranda's life was just too public for it to be any other way. However, they could talk about that later.

Right now, Miranda wanted to kiss Andrea again.

Lifting a hand, she brushed her fingers across the skin on Andrea's cheek. It was as soft as silk, warm. Inviting. Dark eyes fluttered at the touch, and when Andrea fixed her gaze upon Miranda's, they seemed to be luminous with feeling, with want.

As if she could resist anyway...

Moving in, Miranda kissed Andrea gently on the lips, her hand wandering to caress its way through the other woman's luxurious hair. The strands tickled the sensitive skin of Miranda's palms, and the sublimely sensitive skin between her fingers. The sensation ignited something inside of Miranda.

"I want you."

Andrea whispered against Miranda's lips as they hovered in the place between giving in, or backing away from whatever was going on between them.

Whatever resistance that Miranda might have had disappeared in an instant. She pushed Andrea against the wall of the dining room and kissed her in earnest. This kiss was different than the one before dinner. Much different.

Miranda opened her mouth, and was instantly rewarded by Andrea replying in kind. The clash of mouths was like sex. Hot, wet, demanding. When Andrea pushed her tongue into Miranda's mouth, Miranda heard herself groan in reaction. A sound that was so out of character that she almost startled herself with it.

Whatever she may have been thinking however, was obliterated by Andrea's hands working their way past the barrier of her blouse and when those deadly hands touched her skin, Miranda was lost. She could barely keep her footing, let alone focus on any thoughts that may or may not have been running around her head.

Determined not to be left out, Miranda tore her mouth away from Andrea's, both of them panting now with pent up desire and exertion. Miranda moved her mouth past Andrea's jaw line to her neck and was once more rewarded when Andrea arched into her, gasping out a profanity as she did.

The sound and sight of it burned her senses, splashed gasoline on the already burning fires within her. Miranda knew right then and there, that she would seek to elicit this sort of reaction in Andrea over and over again. It was instantly addictive.

Moving her mouth to flawless collarbones, Miranda used her hands to pull some of Andrea's clothes free of her slacks. Miranda wanted to feel skin under her hands, her mouth, under her body.

First things first though. Miranda pressured Andrea to move away from the wall and after sliding her hands up Andrea's blouse, stared to move them from the dining room. Miranda wanted Andrea naked. In bed. Now.

* * *

Stairs!

Miranda's desire clouded mind reminded her as she manoeuvred Andrea closer to her objective. At this point, she wanted expediency. Perhaps she could just guide Andrea up the stairs efficiently. Pulling away from Andrea, Miranda decided that her desire was strong enough that she was willing to not be so suave about the stairs.

Miranda reached down and took Andrea's hand and tugged, the younger woman smiled brilliantly for her, instantly wiping away the tendril of insecurity that had flared in Miranda. They negotiated the stairs quickly and without pause. Sometimes it really helped to have a goal in mind.

By the time they reached the landing where Miranda's bedroom was, Miranda's heart was pounding, and it had nothing to do with the stairs she had just climbed. It had everything to do with Andrea and with what they were about to do. Turning to the woman standing beside her, Miranda decided to utilise a bit of advice she had heard long ago.

_If you wish to possess a characteristic you do not have, pretend that you have it and in time it will become yours..._

Miranda covered her uncertainty, her nervousness, her fear, with confidence and desire. It helped immensely that she wanted Andrea so much that it felt like an ache.

With that, Miranda moved in and kissed Andrea again, pushing her against the wall near her bedroom door, allowing her passion and her want to show full force. The kiss was heady, delicious, overpowering. A clash of tongues and teeth. Andrea answered her in kind and the combination of both of their desires was enough to make Miranda feel week at the knees.

Andrea. Naked. Bed. Now.

With that thought, Miranda pushed open her bedroom door and the two of the stumbled into it. By this time, they had both stepped out of their shoes, working in tandem to remove clothing as quickly as possible. The time for slow striptease would come later, right now, there was a fire to extinguish and it needed to happen before something in Miranda broke.

By the looks of it, Andrea was also far gone. Her eyes were nearly black and her pale skin was flushed all the way down her chest. Miranda pushed Andrea's blouse off and quickly opened Andrea's slacks. They fell to the floor as if designed to do it, finally exposing Andrea's body to Miranda's hungry eyes.

* * *

Miranda had only had some ideas about what Andrea might look like unclothed. Even when she had gained some fashion sense in her days with Runway, Andrea had always dressed rather conservatively. Nothing too revealing, too tight, or too short.

However, Miranda was a professional. She was able to judge size, weight, height, build, with a single glance. That glance would usually also tell her the names of designers and brands of clothing and accessories worn. It was a blessing and a curse.

0

  


Right now, in the moments between seeing Andrea naked except for her bra and panties, and touching her, it was a blessing. She was beautiful. Trim, curvy, toned. But real. So unlike the almost too thin models that Miranda was accustomed to seeing on a daily basis.

Miranda's thoughts were interrupted by hands touching her, undressing her. Andrea was demanding. Dark eyes seemed to burn with heat, and Miranda lost herself in the moment. Forgetting to move, barely breathing. Just revelling. In moments, she too was undressed and the blazing passion of the moment made her forget to blink. That is, until Andrea stepped close to her and their bodies touched.

Miranda's eyes closed involuntarily. Andrea was so soft, so hot. It was exquisite. It was too much. The sensation of skin on skin, almost brought tears to Miranda's eyes. Blindly, she reached for Andrea's head and brought their lips together in a scorching kiss. The time for any hesitation or insecurity had long passed.

Miranda had not realised that they were moving until the backs of her legs hit the edge of her bed and she half fell onto it, never breaking her kiss with Andrea as she did. The taste, the feel, the touch of this woman's mouth and body, was driving the last vestiges of sanity from her head.

Miranda wanted nothing else, except for this moment.

When Andrea broke away, Miranda felt the loss of her mouth keenly, but that feeling was quickly chased away by Andrea moving her mouth down Miranda's body. Her bra seemed to melt away under the younger woman's touch, and when that mouth closed around one of her nipples, Miranda moaned from deep inside her chest.

After some moments of delicious torture, the mouth moved to Miranda's other nipple, before continuing its journey down her body. It was only when Miranda felt Andrea's hot breath at the juncture of her thighs, that she realised what was going on. What Andrea seemed to be about to do.

Part of her mind was aghast at the intimacy of it, but that part was summarily overruled by the rest of her, which wanted nothing more than what Andrea was about to offer. Miranda's legs parted without conscious thought and while Andrea's phenomenally talented tongue teased and coaxed her, Miranda could only writhe.

* * *

Finally, when Miranda thought she would start to beg, Andrea's mouth moved away from its torture of her skin and body, to its final goal.

Ecstasy.

Soft, hot, hungry. Andrea's mouth made Miranda's bones melt in her body as she became pleasure itself.

It was almost too much.

It would never be enough.

Arching, Miranda rose to a half seated position, using her feet which were still planted on the floor for leverage as she gave herself over to her desire. To Andrea's passion. When Andrea's nimble tongue slipped inside of Miranda, Miranda was sure she was going to scream from the overwhelming sensation of pleasure so intense, it was almost painful.

Almost.

The sounds that were coming from her own throat were foreign to her. Her mind could not process any thoughts at all as she moved. As she listened to Andrea moan in sympathy. As they moved as one.

When her orgasm hit her, consumed her, ruined her and then rebuilt her, Miranda was caught by surprise. Her arms collapsed under her and she fell back against the bed as her body moved while exquisite pleasure. It was too much. But Andrea was relentless, she held on when Miranda would have pulled away, and before she could stop herself, Miranda felt a second orgasm pour over her senses and her soul.

This time she did scream.

When Miranda came back to herself after an indeterminate amount of time, she found that she was ensconced protectively in Andrea's arms. The other woman was still kneeling on the floor, but Andrea had moved up to hold her.

Miranda was touched.

Deeply so.

She was also hungry. Hungry for Andrea. Miranda's desire to unravel and possess Andrea was demanding and strong. It would not be refused. Miranda opened her eyes and shimmied up the bed, encouraging Andrea to follow her.

Managing to pull off the last wisps of clothing that they both wore, Miranda could not help but pause to admire the work of art lying in bed beside her. Andrea was beautiful. Lean, exotic, with skin like porcelain, and curves that promised Miranda everything. But it was Andrea's eyes that really told Miranda the truth. Dark fire burned in them, scorching Miranda and making her feel breathless with want.

Miranda would have what she wanted. Nothing would stop her.

Nothing...

* * *

Overcome with the need to express her desire, Miranda slid her body on top of Andrea's, moving to kiss her with all that she was. Long arms encircled her and Andrea arched up to meet her without shame.

"Oh my God. I want you, Miranda."

Andrea whispered when their kiss broke. The words were spoken with more than a tinge of desperate need colouring their tone. Something ancient and primal moved in Miranda's body at the words, the sensation making her gasp involuntarily.

Was it even possible to be this turned on?

Miranda easily fitted her body along Andrea's, easing willing legs apart and feeling them wrap around her as if to hold her in place. Miranda could feel the heat coming from Andrea and suddenly she could wait no longer to make this woman writing and moaning in pleasure. The time for foreplay was long past...

Moving her mouth to Andrea's neck, Miranda kissed the soft skin there, letting her tongue slide along the sensitive hollows and curves of Andrea's collarbones. Her lover moaned, holding Miranda's head in place. By the time Miranda had moved to the valley between Andrea's breasts, Andrea's whole body seemed to be vibrating with pleasure.

Miranda felt drunk with desire. Like she had been drugged, and it was a euphoria that she could not escape from even if she wanted to. When Miranda closed her mouth around Andrea's right nipple, the cry that was torn from Andrea's throat made Miranda feel wild and untamed. She would have this woman, have her and mark her as her own.

With that thought, Miranda moved to Andrea's other breasts, lavishing it until Andrea started to push on her shoulders almost desperately.

No more teasing.

Quickly shifting position, Miranda found herself at her destination. Dark hairs glistening with moisture that graced the juncture of Andrea's thighs beckoned her to proceed. Miranda did this without hesitation and when she tasted Andrea so intimately, she felt Something in her howl in triumph. It was if she had been waiting to do this for her whole life and had only now achieved that lifelong goal.

A hunger overwhelmed her, and Miranda feasted. Slick folds and sensitive nerve endings gave way under Miranda's mouth and soon Andrea was gasping and moaning in her pleasure. It was fantastic... Miranda was enraptured, her unblinking eyes watching the beautiful sight above her. When Miranda slid two of her fingers gently into Andrea's body, she felt muscles clamp down on her and Andrea arched off the bed.

Moments or lifetimes passed and then Miranda saw and felt Andrea's body gather itself together and then Andrea was holding Miranda's head to her gently as she undulated and cried out in pleasure that Miranda's body fiercely responded to.

The sympathetic orgasm caught her by surprise and the lines between giving and receiving pleasure blurred even more. Miranda did not know anymore where her body left off and Andrea's body began.

Finally, Andrea was still except for her deep breathing and the hand in Miranda's hair caressing her scalp so gently. Miranda pulled away from Andrea, wiping her face with her hand and then resting her head on her lover's hip as she too was finally still.

The emotions swirling in her belayed her stillness though. This was beyond all compare. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. The sensations, the emotions, the pleasures. Everything. It was all so incredible that Miranda fund herself at a loss for words for once in her life. Closing her eyes for a moment, she decided to simply content herself with the stillness for a few minutes.

* * *

Eventually the chill of the night started to make Miranda feel uncomfortable as the sweat that had gathered on her back dried. Mustering up some energy, Miranda moved up Andrea's body and gathered the rather limp woman to herself, pulling blankets around the both of them. Andrea easily snuggled herself into Miranda's arms.

The simple act was enough to make Miranda's heart lurch in her chest. She knew in her heart of hearts, that it would only be a tiny step, and she would find herself in love with Andrea. The thought was at once enthralling, but frightening. Love was a concept, an ideal, that she had long ago give up one. It was something for romance novels, nothing else. It was not for her, Miranda Priestly, Queen of the world she reigned over.

As Andrea shifted in her arms, Miranda's attention was drawn back to her lover. Yes, Andrea was her lover now. It sounded somehow right. It sounded good. It caused a shiver to make its way through Miranda's body.

"What are you thinking about?"

The question startled Miranda. She had not realised that Andrea was no longer dosing.

Glancing down at Andrea, who was nestled so close to her body and whose eyes were so open, so sensual, yet somehow so innocent, Miranda realised that it was in fact, too late.

She was in love.

How could this be? Had it been this way for a long time? Miranda cast her gaze inwards and thought back over the time that she had known Andrea. She also thought abut her recent obsession with the younger woman. The compelling need that she had been possessed with, the need to see Andrea. To speak with her.

And now this...

"I am thinking about you."

Miranda finally volunteered, leaning down to kiss Andrea on the temple, feeling sleep start to overtake her senses. She wanted to stay awake though, at least until Andrea was ready to sleep. They had a lot of things to discuss, but it also seemed like they had time to discuss them, so perhaps it would be ok to sleep on things. Perhaps.

"Good thoughts, I hope."

Andrea said, sighing with contentment, her dark eyes drooping towards sleep.

"Yes, very good ones."

Miranda allowed, feeling something inside of her give up the fight to somehow be in control of the situation, while her body gave up its attempts to resist sleep.

Andrea it seemed, had fallen asleep. They would talk in the morning, or whenever they woke up. There was time. For once Miranda did not feel like she was rushing against a deadline, and that everything had to happen exactly perfectly, exactly as she decreed.

This was not a magazine, this was life...

With that final thought for the night, Miranda reached over and turned off the light. Darkness fell and soon she was drawn into the easy rhythm of Andrea's breathing. Feeling more content, and more happy than she could remember feeling in a very long time if not forever, Miranda closed her eyes and let sleep come.

**The End**


End file.
